A Sword
As Miwa awoke on her extra special day, she found Kiyoko nowhere in her room. Whether that was a blessing or a curse, she wasn't sure. She quietly got dressed and proceeded downstairs to find her mother and Kiyoko standing there smiling. Kiyoko & Yukiko: Happy Birthday! Miwa smiled. It was cool hearing someone wish her happy birthday in stereo. Kiyoko: We'll do anything you want today, birthday girl! Miwa: Sounds like fun. Yukiko: Within reason of course. Miwa looks around and takes notice that her father, however, wasn't there. Miwa: Where's dad? Yukiko frowned. Yukiko: I'm sorry honey, he couldn't make it. His work won't allow him to travel. Miwa: Oh. Miwa seemed disappointed. Kiyoko: But you've got me here! I'll do anything you want me to! Miwa: Alright. Miwa and Kiyoko quietly left. Kiyoko planned on making this Miwa's best day ever. Yukiko, however, stayed behind. She had a cake to prepare. Miwa and Kiyoko quietly travelled into town using the bus system. Kiyoko: Your mother gave me some money, we can get whatever you want. Miwa: Ah, sounds like fun. The two of them travelled into a store and Kiyoko's eyes lit up. There were clothes everywhere. Kiyoko: This is a perfect place to start! Miwa: Huh? Kiyoko: Come on Miwa! Kiyoko drags her off and helps her change into a new set of clothes. The outfit Kiyoko picked out was a pair of blue jean shorts, and a black shirt that exposed her midruff. Miwa: Don't really feel comfortable wearing this Kiyoko. Kiyoko: Okay, I'll grab something else. Moments later, Miwa was now wearing an outfit similar to Kiyoko's. Miwa: I'm not wearing the same thing as you, Kiyoko. Kiyoko: Aww, ok. Kiyoko soon entered with another outfit. Before long, Miwa wore a long pink skirt with a white collared shirt with a black vest. Miwa: This actually looks pretty nice. Kiyoko: Except that you look like you're from the medieval ages. Miwa shrugs. Miwa: Maybe we should try a different store? Kiyoko nods. Kiyoko: Yeah, maybe clothes shopping wasn't the best idea. Kiyoko returns the outfit, Miwa returns to her normal clothes, and they resume shopping amongst the stalls. Kiyoko: What are you looking for? Miwa: Well... It isn't long before something does catch Miwa's eyes. Miwa: How about that? Miwa points to something she sees hanging on one of the vendor's stalls. Kiyoko seemed kinda surprised that she'd want something like that. Kiyoko: Really? Miwa: What's wrong with it? Kiyoko: N-nothing! Sorry! Let's go get a closer look. The two walk toward the stall. Hanging on the vendor's stall, was wind chimes. There was one specifically that caught Miwa's eyes. The wind chimes had a flower motif. She felt it would go perfect amongst the flowers in their yard. Shop Vendor: Ah, you have such a discerning eye. That one is on sale. Miwa: How much are you asking for it? Shop Vendor: For you, four dollars. Miwa: Sold! Kiyoko seemed surprised that she wanted it, but she handed over the four dollars anyway. Shop Vendor: Thank you kindly. The two head off with a wind chime in Miwa's hands. Miwa seemed happy, and Kiyoko was happy that she was happy though. It was her special day after all, it wasn't her place to say what she should get. There was still some money left over, so the two traveled to another nearby stall. Miwa purchased a new flower bracelet for her hair. She then handed it to Kiyoko. Miwa: Here. Kiyoko: Huh? Miwa: Its for you. Kiyoko: For me? Miwa: I think it would go perfect in your hair. Kiyoko quietly took it and put it in her hair. Miwa: See? Kiyoko seemed surprised that she'd buy anything for her. Kiyoko: Thank you Miwa! Miwa nods. Kiyoko: I think we should head back to your house now. Miwa: Yeah. Miwa heads off. Kiyoko touches the bracelet now in her hair and smiles. Kiyoko: You are certainly one of a kind. The two soon return back to Miwa's home and find a cake and a present sitting on the table. Yukiko: Welcome home, birthday girl. Miwa: Look mom! Miwa holds up the wind chime she bought. Yukiko: Ah, its perfect for you. With all the flowers in the back yard, and your love of the wind, you can hang it by your window upstairs. Kiyoko: Um, that's one huge present. Miwa: What is that mom? Yukiko: Its a present from your father. Miwa: From dad? Yukiko: He sent it here for you. Miwa: Well, if its from dad, it has to be something good, right? Yukiko: Let's have some cake then, shall we? Kiyoko: Gotta have ice cream too! Miwa seemed happy seeing both of them happy. They each had some cake and ice cream. Hours passed and before long Kiyoko was out cold. Yukiko: You still have to unwrap your present from your father. Miwa: Oh, I almost forgot. Miwa grabs the gift and pulls off the wrapper, and is surprised to see a sword. Miwa: Um, mom? Yukiko: This is one of the things your father created. He wanted you to have it. Miwa: He wanted me to have it? Yukiko: He felt you would like it. Miwa: Well, if its from dad, I'll cherish it. Yukiko: Think its time for bed young lady. Miwa: Alright mom. Miwa quietly takes the sword and chime upstairs with her. After she enters into her room, she places the sword in the corner of the room. She then puts the wind chime just outside of her window. A small breeze makes the chime sing for a little bit. She looks back at the sword. Miwa: So that's what dad was working on? I thought he was working on time travel. Maybe that was his first thing he ever worked on? She yawned. Miwa: I'll worry about it another time. I'm way too sleepy. Miwa crawled into bed, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of the wind chimes. The next morning, Kiyoko prepared to leave. Miwa: So you gotta go home now? Kiyoko: Yeah, I'm sorry Miwa, but my mom and dad want me to come home from time to time. Miwa: I understand. Have a safe trip home, alright? Kiyoko: Don't worry, I'll be back for lots of more visits! Miwa nods and smiles. Miwa: Yeah, I look forward to it. With that, Kiyoko quietly heads off. Yukiko: She's a good kid, Miwa. Miwa: She's a good friend mom. Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode